Just An Excursion
by Kataoi
Summary: A piece of embossed cardstock prompts a question from one psychic partner to another. But it's so totally not that.


"Agent Vodello?"

Sasha popped his head into the doorway of Milla's office, a doorway that was always missing the presence of its door, as the agent whose office it belonged to preferred to keep it open. That was simply how she was.

Milla swiveled in her chair, perking up from the various stacks of papers she had been studying, the sheets adorned with neon-colored post-its. Her expression brightened when her sight confirmed the voice she had heard. "Sasha darling! What's the occasion?" She smiled cheekily at her words, to which he frowned.

"There is no occasion. Am I not allowed to visit?"

"Oh, you are." Milla held her hands up defensively, leaning back in her chair. "But you never come for no reason. There's always _a_ reason. It's never a 'hi Milla how are you' or a 'I just needed to go for a walk' or -"

"Did you receive the invitation for Agent Swearingen's wedding?" Sasha cut in, holding up a thick postcard and waving it slightly. Mouth open to fire more remarks, Milla went from curious to amused in mere milliseconds.

"I haven't, but I also don't check my mail the instant it's sorted, dear." She raised her eyebrows to tease him, which he deepened his frown at with masked embarrassment.

"I – I don't. I merely like to be prompt."

"Obsessively so."

"There is nothing wrong with being on top of your mail."

"Only when you wait at your inbox and follow the cart around. Is that why you never come see me for pleasantries? You're always chasing the mail cart?" She grinned. "Like a dog chases the mailman." The idea clearly amused her. "Sasha, the German shepherd? _'Ja, woof woof',_" she said, doing her best to imitate his voice.

"I am – I am not – what -" Sasha stammered, hit with both confusion and indignation, causing his partner to giggle. He slid his hand over his eyes, muttering something along the lines of _'ach, warum'_, before waving the card in his hand again. Eyes still covered, he asked, "Milla, would you care to accompany me to this?"

A solid _thud_ could be heard in the silence that followed, the words hushing up the one's giggles and making the other glad he was hiding half his face.

"You want me to be your plus one, then?"

"W-well, it – it wouldn't be like that." Sasha uncovered his eyes but kept his hand over most of his face, glancing off to the side and staring down the hallway at nothing in particular. "You have an invitation too, we'd – we'd merely be going on an excursion together."

Milla raised an eyebrow. "How do you know _I _got an invitation as well?"

Another pause, after which Sasha revealed his other hand holding a decently-sized stack of mail. "I...I figured I was coming here, so I brought your mail for you."

"How thoughtful," she deadpanned, levitating the pile from his hand and grabbing it in hers. Sure enough, right on top, was a small, thin, square-shaped envelope, which held a piece of embossed cardstock. '_Save the Date!_' the card proclaimed, noting a date for ten months in the future. Milla quirked her lips, momentarily confused, before looking up at her partner.

"...Sasha, this isn't until April."

He scoffed, staring at the floor. "I – I wanted to be sure."

"That's very thoughtful of you, darling." Milla smiled warmly before grinning with a chuckle. "Okay then, it's a date."

The words caused his entire pose to go rigid, his eyebrows arching deeply into his forehead. "No, no it's – it's not – not a date. Not...not..." Sasha pursed his lips tightly, hunching his arms at his sides.

"So it's a not a date, date?"

"...Yes."

"A save the date with a date but not a date."

"...If you must."

"I do." Milla shook the envelope in her hand while cracking a cheeky smile. Sasha looked the other way, giving her a pretty clear view of the flush that stained his cheeks and lightly burned his ears. Rather than make her laugh, she ceased in her amusement. "Okay dear, I'll mark it on my calendar. You can go back to chasing the mail cart."

Sasha glanced back at his partner, still indignant, but jerked a nod. "I'll be eating lunch in my office today, if you would like to come by." And then he sidestepped away, leaving the open doorway of Milla's office vacant once more.

She sorted through the rest of her mail before levitating it to an empty spot on her desk and turning her chair back to its 'working' spot. A few moments later, she pressed her hands against her cheeks, twisting her feet together while not being able to help the little squeak of delight that came out.

April was just too far away.


End file.
